L'appel du destin
by missmerlyn1994
Summary: Royal! FemMerlin! Merlin est la princesse de Narnia qui décide d'aller à Camelot pour étudier la médecine avec un vieil ami de sa famille,Gaius. Elle ne s'attendait pas à y découvrir son destin. avec une petite touche de Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Le soleil se levait à peine sur Narnia et à Cair Paravel, c'était déjà un grand remue-ménage. Tout le monde venait saluer leur princesse qui se préparait à partir au grand regret du Grand Roi Peter qui se tenait sur le parvis de la Cour du Château de Cair Paravel.

Dans la cour se tenait une jeune fille brune âgée seulement de 16 ans, tous les regard tourner vers elle.

POV MERLIN

« Tu veux vraiment y aller Merlin ? » me demanda mon père alors que j'apprêtai mon cheval pour partir.

Je me retournais et je souriais pour faire face à mon Père, mon oncle et mes deux tantes.

« Oui papa je veux vraiment y aller » répondis-je. « Je veux étudier la médecine et découvrir le monde »

« Tu as tout à fait raison » s'exclama ma Tante Lucie. « Mais soit prudente, le monde est dangereux et n'oublie pas que peu importe ce qui arrivera on sera toujours là pour t'aider »

« Merci tante Lucie » dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

C'est alors que ma Tante Susan arriva à ma hauteur, elle tenait dans ses mains sa Trombe magique qu'elle me tendit et disant :

« Si tu as besoin d'aide souffle dans la Trombe et une aide précieuse te sera apporter ou que tu sois mais ne l'utilise quand dernier recourt »

« J'en prendrais grand soin ma tante je vous le promets » dis-je en m'inclinant

« Fait attention à toi Merlin et remet un bonjour à Gaius de notre part » me dit mon Oncle Edmund

« Je n'y manquerai pas Oncle Edmund » répondis-je

Je me tournai vers mon Père qui me prit dans ses bras en me disant :

« Reviens moi vite et en sureté »

« Je te le promets papa » répondis-je en lui rendant son étreindre.

Je saluai une dernière fois tous mes amis avant de partir pour l'inconnu qui se dressait devant moi, en sachant qu'il me faudrait deux semaines pour atteindre Camelot, où je pourrais enfin étudier la médecine et découvrir ma voie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1- L'appel du dragon -1er partie.

Après deux semaines de voyage éreintant, aussi bien pour moi que pour fidèle destrier, Merlin pu enfin apercevoir la Cité de Camelot. Elle ne put m'empêche de m'arrêter un peu pour contempler l'immense château qui se dresse devant elle puis elle pénétra dans la ville le sourire aux lèvres. Merlin me dirigea vers l'auberge de la ville et demanda une chambre et l'autorisation de mettre mon cheval dans l'étable de l'auberge.

C'est alors que elle entendit le son des tambours retentit alors elle me dirigea vers la cour du château où la foule s'est amassée. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix en provenance du balcon qui surplombait la cour, et elle regarda dans cette direction pour voir l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix, qui disait :

« Et ceci servent de leçon à tous, cet homme Thomas James Collins est coupable d'avoir utilisé des enchantements et de la magie. Et conformément aux lois de Camelot, moi, Uther Pendragon, j'ai décrété que de telles pratiques sont proscrites et que la peine encouru est la mort. »

Merlin sentit son sang se glacé à ses paroles, elle rajusta la sangle de son sac à dos et écouta la suite malgré son envie de fuir la place. Elle regarda pour un jeune homme, qui devait être légèrement plus âgée qu'elle, fut conduit jusqu'à une estrade où se tenait déjà le bourreau.

« Je m'en orgueils d'être un Roi juste et équitable, continua le Roi. Mais pour le crime de sorcellerie. Il n'y a qu'une seule sentence que je puisse prononcer. »

Le Roi monta sa main puis la rebaissa et Merlin détourna la tête en tressaillant car la hache s'abattit sur le pauvre homme. Une fois que cela fut fait le Roi continua son discours :

« Quand je suis arrivé ici, ce royaume était embourbé dans le chaos, mais avec l'aide de mon peuple la magie a été chassé du royaume. J'ordonne donc une grande fête pour célébrer le vingtième anniversaire de la capture du Grand Dragon, et de notre délivrance de tous les maux de la sorcellerie. Que les célébrations commencent ! »

Tout le monde commença à se disperser quand une plainte se fit entendre dans la foule, Merlin se tourna dans la direction et elle vit une vieille dame sortir de la foule qui fixait le Roi.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul mal dans ce royaume et ce n'est pas la magie, c'est vous ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Avec votre haine et votre ignorance, vous m'avez pris mon fils. Et je jure qu'avant que cette fête ne soi terminer vous partargerez mes larmes. Ce sera Œil pour Œil, ce sera Dents pour Dents. Ce sera Fils pour Fils »

Elle vit le visage du Roi pâlir quand il cria aux gardes de saisir la vieille dame qui disparut dans un tourbillon d'air. Et la foule se dispersé et Merlin demanda son chemin à un soldat qui le lui indiqua.


End file.
